Pipe Down! (transcript)
Turner's room, Timmy was finishing his Locko-Building-Block version of the Eiffel Tower Timmy: his flag as he started to put it at the top of the Eiffel Tower Easy, easy... loud meteor warning started. Timmy: Gah!! [falls down, his Eiffel Tower destroyed, Timmy turns to the TV Chet Ubetcha: the meteor warning button changes to Turners Kitchen Timmy: finishing the Eiffel Tower up to the point where he was, shaking again easy... easy... Vicky: the window TWERP!!!!! shout was so loud, it made Timmy and his Eiffel Tower collapse again Vicky: (evil laugh) returns to Timmy Turner's room, Timmy once again up to the point where he stopped. Before putting on the flag, Timmy looked for interruptions, his window and doors were locked, Timmy happily finishes his Eiffel Towel, but then... Mr. Turner the door Hey, Timmy seconds later Mr. Turner: YOU ARE THE WORST CHARADE PLAYER EVER!! This is not a bunny rabbit, This is not my organism, and HOW IS THIS GHOSTBUSTERS 2!? Dinkleberg: Thanks, Turner Timmy: But... Mr. Turner: No buts! Go to your room! Wanda: Stop yelling at Timmy! Timmy: Stop yellling at Cosmo, for yelling at me! Wanda: Stop yelling at me, for yelling at Cosmo, for yelling at you! Timmy: Stop yelling at me, for yelling at you, for yelling at Cosmo, for yelling at me! Cosmo: Stop yelling at Timmy, for yelling at Wanda, and blah, blah, blah... Timmy: THAT'S IT!! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING YELLED AT! I WISH NOBODY IS YELLING AT ME FOR NO REASON... AND I WANT IT NOW! and Wanda made the wish, and every sound in earth is muted room, Morning alarm clock rang 6:30, but Timmy didn't hear it, because no sound was coming Timmy: up, terrified at the time he was late 7:45, looked at his alarm clock, No ring, tries to break the alarm clock to shut it up C&W: silently Timmy: to say, Cosmo, Wanda, wake up, wake up, but Timmy remember the last time he yelled, and he stopped. Timmy realizes that his voice was not heard, He looked at Cosmo and Wanda (in their goldfish form) snoring still silently, He looked at their wands. The magic worked, Timmy slapped his face as he was dumb then went to the living room to test the magic, he picked up a loud music CD, then put it in the disk, he turns the volume to the highest level, and started to play it, Still complete silence, He then accidently knocked over expensive art pieces standing in Domino Form. and Mrs. Turner saw this. Mr. Turner screamed, but no voice came out, he screamed as loudest as he can until he exploded, no sound., Mrs. Turner gave Timmy his lunchbox, smiling nervously Wanda: up, asked Cosmo to wake up, but found out no sound was heard, then tapped Cosmo with her fins Cosmo: up Observatory [Scientist looks at his telescope, A meteor was coming. His smile turns into a scared face.